


Will It Be Enough?

by writinginclouds



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Betrayal, Commitment, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginclouds/pseuds/writinginclouds
Summary: "사랑해" isn't enough.





	Will It Be Enough?

—

Chaeyoung is carrying two blueprints as she ran along the hallway. She's panting and praying that she's not too late. Chae stopped in front of a room Arch-204; she knocked.

_[door opened]_

"20 minutes, Miss Park." her stern professor stated, "You're not allowed to attend my class today anymore. And those blueprints? You can throw it away already."

Chae'sp slammed the door and left her stunned. She sat on the floor with disappointment plastered on her face. "Fucking slow, Chae," she uttered to herself.

After a while, Chaeyoung stood up and walked away. Her feet lead her to the student's park of their university. She lay down on a stoned bench, blueprints on her stomach and her knapsack under her head. Chae stared at the blue sky.

"Mind if I stay with you?"

She heard Ji's, her ex's, voice.

Ji smiled as she handed her a canned avocado juice. Chaeyoung smiled as well, "Sure."

Chae sat then fixed her things on her left side and let Ji sit beside her. Silence is deafening but no one wants to break it— not until Chae sobbed suddenly.

"She could've just accepted the blueprints and give it a minus than rejecting it completely." she said before wiping her tears then opened the canned juice, "Thanks for this by the way."

Ji looked at Chae, "You're welcome. She'll accept it next meeting, trust me." She winked.

"Ah, yeah. I remembered she was your professor last year." Chaeyoung chuckled and drank the avocado juice.

They talked for an hour or two until Ji stood up when her phone rang; she bid good bye to Chaeyoung and immediately left her.

"I thought you'll stay… I was wrong again for the second time." Chae whispered.

_[deep breath] _

Chae picked up her things and moved. As she walks, a girl bumped into her.

"Omg, I'm so sor—" the girl stopped talking when she saw Chaeyoung. S

covered her mouth using her right hand, "Have we met already?" she asked.

Chae's forehead creased. She snapped her finger when she remembered who the girl is.

"Oh! You're Pranpriya, right? The bartender from the club?"

_[laughter] _

"Yeah, that's my part-time job." Pranpriya shrugged.

"I see. So you're going home now?"

Pranpriya nodded, "Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"Let's have a drink."

—

_[loud music]_

_ [people chattering]_

They went inside and sat on a couch in the darker area of the bar. Pranpriya asked Chaeyoung what she would like to drink.

"Get us two bottles of rum." she ordered.

"Are you planning to be wasted? You still—"

Chae cut her off and smirked, "Yes."

"If you say so. Wait here."

While Pranpriya is away, Chaeyoung roamed her eyes around. Some are still sane since it's just 9 o'clock in the evening. When she glanced at the dancefloor, she saw Ji wearing high waisted jeans, tube top and stilettos dancing with a girl in an outfit almost the same as the lady's.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Pranpriya's carrying a tray containing the rums and two glasses.

Chae looked away, "My ex."

Pranpriya placed their drinks on the table and pour the first rum on their glasses.

"Really? What a coincidence." she stated. Chaeyoung became confused, "What do you mean?"

"The girl who's with her is Sooya," Pranpriya explained, "She's supposed to be my girlfriend but she said she's not into commitments."

Chae drank the rum.

"Did she tell you that she loves you?" Chaeyoung asked.

Pranpriya raised a brow, "Why?"

"Ji is like Sooya. Although, Ji is okay with commitments, she just can't make a relationship last." Chae chuckled, "She kept on telling me she loves me but in the end, she broke up with me."

"Yes, Sooya told me she loved me."

"Then I guess, saying _"saranghae" isn't enough._"

**It was the night when Pranpriya and Chaeyoung started to prove to themselves that everything, or anything, will be enough if both of you are sincere with your feelings for each other.**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i have another work titled "Butterfly"; so if you want to visit it, you can check it out on my works. ♥


End file.
